A high-power battery pack using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has been undergoing development. The high-power battery pack is configured as a large-capacity battery pack manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series, e.g., so as to be used in driving motors of devices requiring high power such as electric vehicles and the like.